1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication controller for transmission of data via a transmission path between a tachograph and a data processing apparatus, a system for the transmission of data via a transmission path between a tachograph and a data processing installation that comprises such a communication controller, and a method for the transmission of data via a transmission path between at least one tachograph arranged in a vehicle and a data processing installation which is at a distance from the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Motor vehicles, particularly commercial vehicles, are often equipped with a tachograph to record, inter alia, the driving and rest periods for both the commercial vehicle and the drivers involved.
The data and further data stored and recorded in the tachograph firstly needs to be noted and archived in a defined time window in line with legal regulations. Secondly, it is important to have an overview of the data to be able to make good and reasonable use of a fleet comprising a plurality of motor vehicles or commercial vehicles.
To simplify the transmission of data from a tachograph to a haulage company, WO 2006/000507 A1 discloses a method in which the data from the tachograph is downloaded onto a data storage medium, the download being able to be effected by cable or wirelessly. Subsequently, the data is made available manually to a computer which is usually with the operator of the motor vehicle or commercial vehicle.
A drawback of the method disclosed therein is that authentication of the authorization to download the data requires what is known as a company card to be arranged in the tachograph. By the company card, the tachograph recognizes that the data to be downloaded onto the data storage medium is actually being downloaded by an authorized person.